


Refrain

by hyssaeir



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyssaeir/pseuds/hyssaeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meski ia terjerat nestapa, meski ia ditenggelamkan keputusasaan, Tetsuya masih menggenggamnya. Menggenggam asa dalam rindu yang bergejolak. Dan Tetsuya masih menantinya. Menanti cahaya Seijuurou untuk menjemputnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Warning! shounen-ai, slightly OOC, typo(s), possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

Dan dirinya tak pernah meminta ini semua. Tak pernah membayangkannya. Mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bayangan, menuntut satu cahaya yang akan menjadi bukti eksistensinya. Meski nyatanya sang cahaya akan selalu membutakan tiap logika yang bertapak dalam pikirannya.

Karena dirinya bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa seorang Akashi Seijuurou disisinya.

.

.

.

Refrain

story © Aka Shagatta

.

.

.

Album bersampul merah itu akhirnya ia letakkan begitu saja di atas nakas. Maniknya telah penat sedari tadi terfokus pada lembar kenangan yang hanya menciptakan perih pada luka lama. Hembusan napas keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Tak pernah terkira mengorek memori akan seletih ini.

Atensinya beralih pada potret yang terbingkai apik oleh kayu yang terukir sedemikian rupa hingga mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Cahaya mentari yang sedikit menyembul melalui tirai ruangan terpantul sempurna oleh kaca pelapis figur membentuk suatu bias di tengah suasana romantis angkasa berhias rona lembayung. Tangan pucatnya perlahan menyusuri tiap gradasi warna yang terpoles menjadi suatu pengingat kesan melalui bidikan lensa.

Jika ruang bukanlah sekat, mestilah jemari ini ‘kan saling melekat.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempatnya merebahkan tubuh, menuruti kemana kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah. Fokusnya mengarah pada sebuah lingkaran merah yang mengitari suatu angka. Ia mengernyit heran. Ah, benar juga. Diraihnya jaket biru yang sedari tadi bertengger manis pada kursi tamunya —sebab tak ada keinginan untuk menjadi manekin es pertama di tengah angin musim gugur yang semakin menusuk kulit— dan bergegas memutar kenop pintu apartemennya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Senyum mengembang tatkala sadar bahwa musim gugur ‘kan berakhir. Lalu-lalang orang-orang berikut tatapan mereka tak lagi ia hiraukan. Tak perlu dirinya memperhatikan sekitar karena sejatinya lobus otaknya akan memutar kembali rekaman itu tanpa cela, menuntun kedua kakinya untuk melangkah pada jalur yang telah ditetapkan sang pengendali raga. Sedikit merapatkan kedua lengan yang sedari tadi melingkari tubuhnya, ia pun mulai mempercepat langkah ketika tujuannya mulai tertangkap pupil mata.

Merah, merah, dan merah. Dedaunan itu kini merona meski musimnya telah diambang akhir. Aquamarinnya mulai menangkap satu ukiran tersembunyi yang mungkin telah termakan usia, tak lagi bisa dibaca. Namun sang pengukir pastilah mampu menerjemahkan. Namanya dan yang terkasih kini tak lagi terlihat sempurna sebab kanvasnya —sebuah batang pohon— juga akan tetap berkembang seiring laju masa yang terus berdenting.

Satu tempat yang menyatukan dua pribadi bertolak belakang. Menciptakan suatu untaian benang merah tak kasat mata yang saling mengikat jemari mereka. Menjadikan kehidupannya bak drama tanpa akhir yang selalu menguras tiap bilah emosi. Menyusun keping demi keping memori, menyatukannya menjadi suatu kisah roman yang terjilid rapi menjadi bab baru dalam buku bertajuk takdir.

“Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.”

“T-tapi—”

“Ada apa? Kau tak bisa menerima ini semua?”

“Bukankah yang seperti ini adalah tabu, Akashi-kun?”

“Menantang tabu pun aku tak keberatan, jika sanggup membuatku bersatu dengan Tetsuya.”

Kembali ia rasakan gejolak itu. Perasaan ini, harus ia apakan? Tak tahukah pemuda itu bahwa dirinya disini seorang diri, menahan tiap emosi yang hendak membuncah bersama bulir bening yang tak pernah absen membuat pandangannya mengabur tiap malam menjelang? Sebegitu naifkah dirinya ini? Atau cinta telah menutup jalan pikirannya hingga ia tak lagi dapat berlogika?

Gelengan lemah pun akhirnya ia berikan untuk semua tanya tak terjawab dalam otaknya. Dirinya tak lagi peduli. Karena tiap benci yang tercipta di ruang hatinya akan selalu berbanding lurus dengan kasih yang tertuang secara cuma-cuma. Sebab ketika manik itu memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri dibalik sang kelopak, sosok itu akan selalu hadir, berada di sisinya seolah tak punya beban nurani. Lihat, lagi-lagi logikanya tak berjalan sempurna. 

“Aku pun mencintai Akashi-kun.”

.

.

Manik itu akhirnya menyapu pemandangan yang rupa-rupanya telah berganti menjadi senja lembayung yang kini memayungi biru bahari, menjadikannya salam perpisahan sang mentari untuk esok yang lebih cerah. Sedikit terkejut ketika kekalutan batin ternyata menuntun kedua kakinya melangkah menuju tempat yang tak seharusnya disinggahi.

“Maaf, tapi semua adalah keputusan Otou-sama.”

“Tak apa. Jarak bukanlah masalah selama hati ini juga Seijuurou-kun masih dalam langkah yang sama.”

“Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.”

“Aku tahu. Tiap malam Seijuurou-kun selalu mengatakannya.”

“Dan kau tak pernah bosan mendengarnya.”

“Tentu saja…”

Tak ada satu kata perpisahan yang terucap. Namun tiap afeksi ironi yang ditunjukkan sudah cukup meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah akhir dari segala kisah roman yang tengah dibintanginya. Ataukah masih pada klimaksnya? Ah, benar juga. Sang kekasih hanya memintanya untuk menunggu. Tak terbesit sedikit pun dalam benak untuk sebuah perpisahan. Ia terlalu mencintai —atau mungkin terlalu takut untuk mengecap perihnya.

Dan ia menyebut dirinya absolut, tak pernah kenal takut.

Ah, pemuda langit itu terlalu lugu, begitu saja tunduk pada tiap permintaan tak masuk akal yang jelas-jelas menyayat sukma yang kemudian dibiarkan membusuk, digerogoti hasrat benci akibat diperdaya diorama. Tak hentinya menghitung hari demi hari yang terlewat untuk sebuah penantian yang ia harap takkan menjadi asa kosong. Bibir mungilnya akan selalu merapal doa di tiap kesempatan yang ada. Kelereng langit musim panas itu akan terus bergulir, menelisik tiap sudut ruang kalau-kalau ia menjumpai sosok yang selalu dirindukan.

Selalu dan selalu akan bertambah tiap frasa yang tertulis. Selalu dan selalu tangannya ‘kan saling mengatup, memohon pada Sang Kuasa demi bahagia yang terkasih. Meski nuraninya membusuk, air matanya mengering sekalipun, apa pedulinya. Asal sang mentari ‘kan tetap bersinar, menerpakan kilaunya hingga tercipta bayangan yang begitu pekat, begitu kuat, tak seperti dirinya yang rapuh, mulai memudar.

“… Karena aku pun mencintai Seijuurou-kun.”

.

.

.

Seijuurou menatap nanar tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. Berdecih, ia pun segera menilik satu per satu lembar itu, memahami tiap kata yang tercetak di atasnya. Ambil, baca, letakkan. Begitu terus hingga ia pun tak peduli sudah lembar ke berapa yang ia tilik. Namun, manik dwiwarnanya menangkap satu kata yang kembali membuat dirinya jengah. 

Euthanasia.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini lembar yang kini ia genggam mampir ke mejanya. Dan akan selalu memiliki akhir yang sama. Tempat sampah. Mengerling pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, sang pengacara muda hanya menyeringai. 

“Katakan Shintarou, sepertinya kau tak pernah bosan meletakkan file ini di atas mejaku.”

Pemuda yang kini telah menjadi seorang dokter pada salah satu rumah sakit terbesar Jepang yang bernaung di bawah nama Akashi hanya menghela napas. Mengerti bahwa kertas itu nantinya akan bernasib sama dengan para pendahulunya.

“Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, ia membutuhkannya.”

“Dan mencecarku dengan lembaran ini. Apa para dokter disana sudah kehilangan harapan?”

“Tak ada respon apapun darinya. Selain itu, ia tak lagi punya kerabat semenjak kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan.”

“Lantas kau menyerahkannya padaku?”

“Hanya kau yang berhak, Akashi.”

Seijuurou menghela napas. “Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, Shintarou. Kuharap setelah ini kau akan berpikir kembali sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa benda ini ke hadapanku—”

Kembali ia kepalkan tangan yang tengah menggenggam lembar putih berhias tinta hitam, membuatnya ikut terkepal menjadi bola kertas yang kemudian segera ia lempar ke dalam tempat sampah di dekatnya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Di hadapan orang yang sama.

Midorima Shintarou, sang dokter muda hanya bergeming. Menatap mantan rekan tim basket semasa SMP yang kini mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Ia pun hanya dapat mendesah gusar sambil mengacak surai zamrudnya setelah bunyi pintu yang menutup berhasil ditangkap gendang telinganya. Serius, si Akashi itu tetap saja keras kepala sejak dulu. Sepertinya pekerjaan Shintarou akan semakin berat sebentar lagi.

“—ketika jantung itu masih berdetak, maka aku tak pernah punya hak atas nyawanya. Meski ia tak memiliki keluarga sekalipun.”

.

.

.

Tetsuya selalu membilangnya. Mencoret tiap angka pada kalender yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Dan Tetsuya selalu mengingat apapun yang terlewat tanpa sang kekasih di sisinya. 

Kuncup sakura yang telah tiga kali mekar, bergilir dari Okinawa hingga Hokkaido. Semarak hanabi yang mengiringi hari pertemuan Orihime dan Hikoboshi, menjadi suatu ironi bagi dirinya kendati selama tiga kali pula ia menyampirkan asanya diantara banyak angan yang bergantungan pada Sasa*. Hari ini pun untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia nikmati rona merah yang menjalar pada daun momiji tanpa sang kekasih. Lantas, apakah tahun ini pun akan genap tiga kali pula dirinya seorang diri menyaksikan butiran-butiran putih lembut itu menari di udara untuk pertama kali? 

Perlahan lembar jurnalnya mulai habis, tintanya mengering. Tak ada lagi alfabet yang mampu ia rangkai dalam buku pribadinya. Tiap rasa dalam hatinya telah tertuang, mengalir begitu saja dalam lembar demi lembar yang kini dihiasi berbagai macam warna ego. Rindu, ia terlalu rindu. Adakah yang dapat ia lakukan untuk kembali bersua dengan sang kekasih? Untuk sejenak melihat sosoknya, merengkuh raganya, menghirup aromanya, merasakan eksistensinya. Mendengar dua kata yang selalu punya kuasa untuk menyatukan semesta mereka.

“Seijuurou-kun…”

“Ada apa, Tetsuya?”

“Aku… aku merindukanmu. Kapan kita… bisa bertemu?”

“Tetsuya, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya.”

“Tapi—”

“Aku mengerti, Tetsuya. Aku pun merindukanmu, sangat.”

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Perlahan bulir bening itu mengalir. Pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun mulai menampakkan retak pada batin yang tak lagi punya rupa. Dengan segala tinta yang telah menggores lembar takdir, siapa yang pantas ia salahkan? Mungkinkah pada malaikat berlabel cupid yang dengan seenaknya melempar panahnya pada dua entitas berbeda latar belakang dan kini mungkin tengah menikmati pertunjukan hasil kreasi panahnya itu? Menciptakan sebuah sandiwara yang sering dikisahkan melalui berlembar-lembar naskah yang akan dihapalkan oleh seorang pelaku drama.

Tak bisakah ia meminjam frasa melegenda yang selalu dilisankannya pada tiap dongeng pengantar tidur? Bukankah dirinya adalah lakon utama dalam skenario takdir yang telah Tuhan gubahkan untuknya?

Gelap, ia merasa dunianya mulai gelap. Dirinya telah kehilangan cahaya yang selama ini menuntunnya. Menjadi pasaknya ketika Tetsuya hampir ditenggelamkan dalam perihnya keputusasaan. Seseorang, adakah yang sudi mengulurkan tangan untuk ia raih? Tidak, ia tak mau menyerah. Di sana pun, di suatu tempat sang kekasih pasti menunggunya. Menunggu untuk melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh ringkihnya. Dan Tetsuya kembali merasakannya. Perasaan hangat yang menyergap relung hatinya.

Ah, sang kekasih rupanya telah menjemputnya.

“Seijuurou-kun…”

.

.

.

Dalam suasana kelam itu, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Sedikit menyipitkan mata ketika cahaya terang mulai menyeruak masuk melalui pupilnya. Fokusnya sedikit mengabur namun satu warna berhasil ditangkap ketika manik langit itu menampakkan diri seutuhnya.

Merah.

Bola matanya mulai berair. Antara haru dan tidak percaya. Mungkinkah ini ilusi? Perlahan, kendati merasa tubuhnya begitu lemah, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menangkup warna merah yang menjadi asanya selama ini. Jemarinya mulai menyusuri paras rupawan yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Dahinya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, pipi tirusnya, dagunya, hingga kedua belah bibirnya.

Tanpa ia sadari bulir bening itu mulai mengalir. Sejuta rasa yang bertumpuk kini mulai membuncah setelah jemarinya berhasil membuktikan figur nyata di hadapannya. Tangisnya tak terdengar karena kerongkongan yang terasa kering.

“Selamat pagi, Tetsuya.”

Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir begitu gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bak lantunan melodi harmoni yang selalu mampu membawa ketenangan dalam jiwanya. Lagi, aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya ketika dua tangan kekarnya merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu.

Dan di dalam pelukan sang kekasih, Kuroko Tetsuya terisak.

.

.

Seijuurou tetap menunggu hingga pemuda yang direngkuhnya ini tenang. Meski batinnya bergejolak menuntut lidahnya untuk mengeluarkan beribu pertanyaan pada sang kekasih. Namun otaknya masih berpikir rasional. Membiarkan kekasihnya meluapkan semua emosi yang selama ini tak mampu ia curahkan. Mengacuhkan berbagai selang yang masih melekat pada beberapa bagian tubuh Tetsuya-nya.

“S-sei… j-juu… rou… k-kun…”

Hati kecil Seijuurou benar-benar dibuat haru ketika akhirnya ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mendengar suara sang kekasih setelah tiga tahun merapal doa pada Sang Kuasa. Sudah berapa lama ia menantikan ini? Bergelut dengan asa kosong hingga berdiri di ujung jurang keputusasaan ketika para dokter di rumah sakit sebesar ini memilih menyerah pada keadaan meski dirinya menyodorkan uang jutaan yen.

Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher sang kekasih, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh yang kian ringkih itu. Tak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan harta paling berharganya. Tak ingin menjauh lagi dari belahan jiwanya, hidup matinya.

Setetes air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemuda yang menyebut dirinya absolut.

“Dimana yang sakit, Tetsuya?” Ucapnya sembari menyibak helai langit yang mulai menutupi kedua matanya setelah kekasihnya itu puas menangis.

Perlahan tangan Tetsuya menyentuh lehernya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Seijuurou. Melihat itu, dengan sigap ia meraih gelas yang terisi penuh air dan menuntun Tetsuya untuk meneguk cairan di dalamnya hingga kerongkongannya sedikit lebih baik.

“S-sei… j-juurou… k-kun… Aku… k-kenapa?”

“Kau tak ingat apapun?”

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa dirinya terjebak dalam buaian bunga tidur tak berbatas, menyiksa batinnya dengan memori yang menyesakkan, menenggelamkannya dalam ketidak pastian. Lalu ketika ia mulai lelah berlari, sebuah cahaya menyambutnya. Membuatnya kembali bersua dengan sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya. 

Seijuurou tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menangkup paras manis sang kekasih yang masih terlihat pucat. Ibu jarinya mulai membelai pipi tirus pemuda bersurai langit di depannya.

“Tiga tahun lalu, enam bulan setelah keberangkatanku ke Eropa, ketika kau dan kedua orang tuamu pergi ke Hiroshima untuk mengunjungi nenekmu, kalian mengalami kecelakaan…” Ia terdiam sejenak menyadari tubuh sang kekasih menegang.

“L-lalu… K-kaa… s-san dan T-tou… s-san… b-bagai..m-mana?” Seijuurou bergeming. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. Tetsuya mengerti, terlalu mengerti. Ibu jari sang kekasih mulai menghapus bulir bening yang kembali mengalir pada paras pucatnya.

“…Mereka tak tertolong. Tetsuya saat itu dalam kondisi kritis. Aku pun langsung kembali ke Jepang begitu mendapat kabar dari Daiki. Sejak saat itu, kau koma. Shintarou bilang akibat trauma di kepala.” Seijuurou kembali membawa sang kekasih ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya membelai lembut surai biru langit itu. “Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Maafkan aku.”

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng, semakin menenggelamkan diri pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Lengannya semakin erat memeluk pemuda bersurai merah itu. 

“Saat itu aku benar-benar takut. Takut jika Tetsuya enggan membuka matanya kembali. Para dokter disini pun berulang kali mengatakan padaku bahwa semua tergantung pada keinginan hidup Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu, Tetsuya.”

Pemuda langit itu tersenyum. Nuraninya terenyuh mendengar suara baritone yang sedikit pecah akibat menahan tangis. Pertama kali kekasih absolutnya ini merasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan dirinya.

“A-aku.. m-merindu..k-kan S-sei..juu..r-rou..kun.”

Seijuurou melepas dekapannya. Digenggamnya kedua tangan kekasihnya itu sambil menghapus jarak keduanya, menyatukan dahi mereka.

“Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Tiga tahun itu benar-benar lama, kau tahu.” Tetsuya terkikik geli mendengar pemuda didepannya ini merajuk.

“Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu, Tetsuya—”

Dan Tetsuya tak bisa membendung air mata yang kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Lama ia mengira dirinyalah yang paling menderita sebab terjerat ilusi menyesakkan batin. Lama ia terjebak dalam gelap yang selalu melingkupi fokusnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak ia hampir menyerah dan memilih tenggelam dalam keputusasaan.

Namun ditengah semua itu, sebuah cahaya kembali menyentaknya. Membuka kembali hati yang sempat tertutup kabut rindu. Menunjukkan untaian benang merah yang masih terikat cantik pada jari kelingkingnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang kekasih, telah menjemputnya. Menyalakan binar angan yang sanggup menariknya keluar dari kelamnya jerat nestapa.

“—menikahlah denganku.”

.

.

Fin

.

**Author's Note:**

> * Sasa: hiasan berupa pohon bambu pada festival Tanabata. Masyarakat Jepang bisa dengan bebas menuliskan harapan mereka dan menggantungkannya langsung disana.
> 
> Doumo~
> 
> Author baru di AO3 owo Ini fanfic AkaKuro hasil repost dari akun ffn saya dengan judul yang sama ^^
> 
> Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur :)


End file.
